Doc to the Rescue
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: It's up to Dr. Cockroach to fix everything this time. He has to save a marriage, a friendship, and figure out what to do with the newborn monster. Can he fix everything and keep the group together? Or will it spiral out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey~! I've decided to make this story! I'll have to leave for a while soon, so I'll try to update as much as possible. Until then, Enjoy!**

_10:24pm_

He couldn't believe it. Everything had fell apart around him. He was angry, confused, and heart-broken. The fish-ape continued to angrily pace his room by walking on his fists. How could something like this happen to him? How did he not see it coming? He saw the signs, but refused to see them. He had blinded himself with love. Now look where that got him. Could it be any worse? Oh yeah...

Today was his birthday...

* * *

_2:07 am, Same day_

Link always woke up early. He used this time as work out time. He wanted to be in his best shape. Why? Susan. Link and Susan had married 9-months ago. Dr. Cockroach had made a small ring for her to wear that allowed her to switch between sizes. A few weeks after the wedding, they found out Susan was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Him. The Missing Link. He was getting in shape for her for after the baby was born. He wanted to be in his best shape when they were able to...get back in business. He also wanted to look good for his kid. He wasn't sure what the kid would look like, but either way, he wanted his kid to think he'd be able to beat up everyone else's father. Yet, he was also worried. What if he wasn't ready for this? What if he was a bad father/role model? He took a breath to shake away those fears. He could do this. He was The Missing Link. He was prepared for anything. He checked to look at his clock. _5:39. _Maybe he should go check on Susan. They were expecting any day now. He quietly started making his way toward Susan's room. They would share a room if Link didn't need to sleep underwater. Unfortunately, he did. Thus, they still had separate rooms. Despite being married to one another. He made it to her room and silently entered. He could see she was still sleeping. He smiled to himself as he walked over to her form. She was small size. You could tell that by the way her ring was glowing a luminous green. He looked at her hand and frowned. Where was her wedding ring. He looked at her bedstand and saw it lying there. He shrugged. She probably didn't want to ruin it by sleeping with it on. He placed a small kiss on her head and chuckled as she smiled.

"Oh, Charles..." She mumbled under breath.

Link frowned. Who was "Charles"? Was it one of her old friends? He didn't recall her ever mentioning a "Charles". He saw her cellphone laying on her bedstand. Hesitantly, he picked it up and scrolled through her contacts. He felt bad about it. He knew he should trust Susan. Marriage was based all around trust, but he couldn't help himself. Susan could do much better than a monster. With her being small again, she could be with anyone she wanted. Yet, she was with him. He was a lucky monster. Finding no one in her contacts named Charles, he put her phone back. He felt guilty now. He should've trusted her. He gently shook her.

"Hmmmm? Oh. Morning, honey." She yawned as she sat up. "And happy birthday."

Link gave her a confused look and she chuckled to herself.

"You forgot your own birthday." She said. "Again."

Today was the day Link had been unthawed from the ice, so they had dubbed it as his birthday. Yet, every year he forgot. Someone had to remind him before they could all celebrate, but they always had fun when he was reminded.

"I can't help it." Link shrugged. "I didn't have one before I was frozen, so I'm just not use to remembering something like that."

"Let's go eat breakfast." Susan said as she got up to leave.

She started walking towards the door before Link stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"You're forgetting your ring." Link said as he put it in her hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She flushed as she put the ring on. "I guess you aren't the only forgetful one today."

Link just nodded his head and said nothing. He followed her out of the room and into the common room. Even after being given their freedom, the monsters all stayed at Area 5X. They're fame had made it hard to go through town without being attacked by fans. Link didn't mind as much, and even enjoyed doing a couple of flexes for his female fans. Much to Susan's annoyance. Susan was embarrassed by the fame and the male attention she was getting. Much to Link's annoyance. Dr. Cockroach was frightened by his new mob of fangirls that were after him, and would hide behind a giant Susan who would run off with him. B.O.B. was oblivious and accepted his new friends. Insecto/Butterflyosaurus loved playing with the children. It just made everything easier to continue staying hidden. At least, until their popularity died down. In the common room, B.O.B. and I/B were eating breakfast as Dr. Cockroach was working on another one of his experiments.

"Hey, nerd." Link said as he sat down to his plate of fish.

"Be nice, Link." Susan said as she shoved his arm. "Good morning, Doc. What are you working on this time?"

"Morning, my dear." Dr. C greeted as he tore his attention away from his invention. "Nothing really. I'm just trying to fill my time."

"I would say you need a girlfriend, but you don't have enough muscle to woo the ladies." Link said as he flexed his arms. "That's how I got our dear Susie."

"Muscle isn't the only thing that impresses girls, Link." Susan said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "In fact, girls are more impressed by brains than brawn now a days."

"Whatever." Link shrugged. "It doesn't matter for me now. I got the best girl in the whole wide world sitting right next to me. Without an I.Q. of...whatever Doc's is."

Susan blushed and giggled as she looked away. Dr. C rolled his eyes, but a smirk was evident on his features as he went back to working on his machine.

"I don't need a girlfriend to pass my time, Link." Dr. C told him as he pulled out a wrench. "I have enough on my hands taking care of B.O.B. Seeing that you and Susan are now going to have your hands busy."

Link and Susan laughed as B.O.B. sat by confused as to what Dr. C meant.

* * *

_7:25pm_

The day went by uneventful. Dr. C, B.O.B, I/B, and Link were preparing to leave to celebrate Link's birthday. Normally, Susan would go with, but being pregnant restricted her from going out drinking. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Susan pulled Dr. C to the side.

"Take care of him, Doc." Susan said. "You know how he can get when he drinks."

"My dear," Dr. C said with a laugh and a shake of his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret in the morning."

"I know, Doc." Susan said as she added in her own chuckle. "You alwa-Ugh!"

Susan toppled over clutching her stomach as she started to fall over. Fortunately, Dr. C was able to catch her before she fell.

"Susan!" He said franticly. "What's wrong?!"

"The baby's coming!" She panted as she doubled over in pain.

"Link!" Dr. C shouted. "Quickly! Susan's giving-AH!"

Susan began squeezing his arms as her contractions hit. Link needed no further explanation as he took off towards the medical wing of the compound.

"Quick! She's giving birth!" Link shouted to them. "Susan's giving birth! My wife is giving birth!"

The medical group quickly took off with a stretcher and went in her direction. They gently put Susan on the stretcher, but she refused to let go of Dr. C, much to his pain. They ran back with her squeezing the life out of Dr. C's arm as he quietly whimpered in pain. The nurses were able to pry her hands off of him and take her into a room. Link started to follow, but was soon stopped by a nurse.

"Let me go in there!" Link demanded. "My wife's in there giving birth to my firstborn!"

"I'm sorry, sir." She said timidly. "But you're going to have to wait. We need full concentration in there, and you being in there could cause a distraction."

"Oh, come on!" Link shouted angrily.

* * *

_10:03 pm_

Link worryingly sat in the waiting room with Dr. C and B.O.B. I/B was too big to fit in that area, so he was waiting for the news in the common room. They could all hear Susan's pained screams before they heard another scream cut in. They all instantly perked up. They could hear the young baby crying as the doctors hustled about. They exited the room one by one before one strode up to the monster group. He stopped directly in front of Dr. C.

"I assume you are Dr. Cockroach. Mrs. Link asked for you to come into the room alone." He told him before quickly walking away.

With a confused and slightly worried expression, Dr. C entered the room alone. Link stared after him and tried to catch a glimpse before the door closed behind him. Link paced the room back and forth. Susan only called Dr. C alone when things were serious. What happened? Was something wrong with the kid? Was something wrong with _her_? He looked back at the door. He knew Susan had wanted Dr. C alone, but he just had to know. It didn't matter what had happened. He would love Susan and his newborn child. No mater what was wrong with either of them. He opened the door and was met with surprised and scared glances. The doctor quickly left the room as he muttered something about another taking care of another patient. Leaving Susan, Dr. C, and the newborn child alone. The child was wrapped in a blue blanket. It was a boy. He had a son. He smiled as approached his wife and the bundle in her arms. It had all human features with a tuft of white hair on its head.

"He's bea-" Link started before the kid opened its eyes to look at him.

Link felt his breath catch as a pair of curious, amber eyes looked at him. Eyes that he had seen only one place before. He looked at Dr. C who was staring at him with the same amber eyes and a scared expression. He looked at him then Susan then the child before he dashed out of the room to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm rather bored and this story is great for practicing my writing skills, so here's the next chapter. Feel free to review at the end to tell me whatcha think! Enjoy!**

_3:56 pm_

The days following after this new turn of events were rather depressing. Link only came out of his room to eat and talk to I/B and B.O.B. He refused to make any kind of contact with Susan or Dr. C. Susan was now caring for the child with the help of Dr. C. They would watch the child at separate times, and pass him off to each other. Things between them were very awkward. They would start up some small talk on the occasion, but they didn't talk after that except when they were handing over the child. He didn't even have a name, yet. Travis seemed to be the most favored so far, but they weren't sure what the child's last name would be. They were trying to decide if they should give it Dr. C's human last name,Chamberlin,or Susan's maiden name, Murphy. They figured giving it Link's last name would be offensive. Dr. C wanted the child to carry his name, but both Susan and himself didn't know if that would hurt Link or not. They had been trying to talk to him. To explain why things had turned out this way, but Link just wouldn't hear it. He was too mad to be able to even stay in the same room as them. Dr. C sighed as he put down a wrench. He couldn't concentrate on his work. He looked over to where Susan and his son were sitting on the couch as Susan gently played with him. He felt happiness and regret surge through him. Just by looking at him, Dr. C knew the child was special. He had shown some monster abilities that were contributed from both of his biological parents. The child had made a bad habit of crawling on walls and the Quantonium's power made him stronger. He had also shown a sort of smartness about him. He seemed to understand what everyone was saying, and would appear to be listening intently on conversations. Susan caught Dr. C's gaze and gave a weak smile and a motion to come over. He returned the smile as he strode over and took a seat next to them. The child made a motion to go to Dr. C and he gladly took the child from Susan. They sat there in silence for a while as he played with his son.

"I'm so sorry..." Dr. C sighed as he broke the silence. "I didn't intend for this to happen to you..."

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, Doc." Susan sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Neither of us meant for this to happen, but it did and we'll just have to work with it. It's just...I can't believe Link had to find out this way..."

"I know, my dear. I was looking into time-travel to see if there was a way to go back and stop us from...you know..." Dr. C blushed slightly and straightened up a little. "But the science is proving to be impossible..."

"O-Oh." Susan said as she looked away. "Y-Yeah, I guess that would make sense..."

"My dear," Dr. C said as he fixed her with a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Well, it's just...I was always told that things happen for a reason..." She awkwardly said with pink lighting her cheeks. "The concept of going back and stopping...what happened...just goes against that."

"Oh. I see..." Dr. C cleared his throat. "I just figured you would, you know, want to stop us from conceiving..."

"I don't know any more..." Susan sighed and laid her head on Dr. C's shoulder. They settled the child on their touching legs, so they could share the child between their laps. "I love Link and I'm happy being married to him, but, at the same time, I don't regret you and I did what we did. I just hate that Link had to be hurt like this. He had been so looking forward to being a father, and he isn't going to be the only one disappointed. I invited my parents over, so they could see their new grandchild. How am I suppose to explain that I cheated on my husband and that the child isn't his?"

"I promise you this, my dear." Dr. C said as he took one of her hands in his. "I'll support you and try to fix the mess I made. I'll fix your marriage, and help you explain things with your parents."

"Thanks, Doc." She said with tears threatening to come out brimmed her eyes. "I'm glad that it's you I'm going through this with. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else."

"I would have." A voice behind them growled.

They turned around to see Link glaring at them and they instantly moved a few inches away from each other. Susan took the child with her as she moved and watched in horror as Link suddenly ripped Dr. C off the couch. He kept him lifted off his feet and glared daggers at him.

"How could YOU!" He yelled. "We were friends! I know we sometimes fought and would get revenge, but my wife? How could you do something like that to me? You had said you were happy for us when we first put our relationship out in the open! What happened to that? Just had to take the single most important thing away from me, didn't you?"

Link continued his rant. He was letting out his feelings that he had held in since he found out that it wasn't really his kid. He was letting out his anger, confusion, and grief. When he finished yelling, he still held onto Dr. C. He panted as Dr. C nervously looked at him. Dr. C was waiting for what he knew would come next.

He didn't have to wait long.

Link socked Dr. C in his stomach. He let go as Dr. C doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Susan gasped and rushed over to the fallen scientist. With one hand holding the baby, she helped Dr. C up with her other. He stood, but kept his hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry, my dear..." Dr. C said as he tried to brush himself off. "I deserved that."

"You bet you deserved it." Link snapped. He pointed a finger at Susan. "And you! What were you even thinking?! With my friend? He was the best man at our _wedding_! Then when the child comes, I find out it was him who knocked you up? Was this the first time it's happened?"

Susan refused to look at him, and gazed at the floor as tears threatened to show themselves again. The baby started to squirm as if it understood the situation at hand.

"Oh my god..." Link said in disbelieve. "It wasn't the first time! How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Link, it's not like that! Just let us explain!" Susan begged. "We didn't-"

"NO!" Link shouted as he stopped her explanation. "I don't think I want to know. Just take your _lover _and _bastard child _and get out of my sight."

Link walked away again and heard the baby start crying behind him. He heard Susan's own sobs mixed with the child's and started to feel guilty. He then heard Dr. C trying to soothe them and turned around to see Dr. C embracing Susan and holding the baby as he quickly worked to quiet its cries. He turned away in disgust. It was their own faults. You should never mess with The Missing Link.

* * *

_5:00 pm_

Susan and Dr. C had gotten the baby to take a nap in the crib Dr. C had made for him. It was set up in Susan's room and Susan was sitting on her bed as she watched him sleep. Dr. C had said he was going to go work on a few of his new experiments and left her alone. She sighed and started pacing the room. Her parents were suppose to be arriving anytime now. What was she going to say to them?

_Hey, Mom and Dad! Here's your new grandkid, but it isn't my husband's child. It's his bestfriend's because I secretly love him, too! Congrats!_

She sighed again and shook her head. She had to be serious about this. She looked down at her son. To her, he was perfect in every sense of the word. He looked normal with the exception of his snow white hair. Maybe he could pass the child off as Link's. She knew it was impossible. One look into his eyes and you'd know otherwise. That's all it took for Monger. She can still remember the look of utter shock on him when he came to see the child. That was the first time she had seen him completely shocked. He had attended the wedding and had congratulated Link and her when he learned of their expectancy. She felt completely embarrassed, but he made no show of judging her and congratulated her. He even offered to watch the child if she needed a break. Would her parents be as understanding as him? She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She opened it to find Dr. C standing there with a grim expression on her face.

"Your parents are here?" He told her.

She nodded and grabbed her son. She followed Dr. C to the common room where her parents were chatting with General Monger. B.O.B. and I/B were also in the room, but Link was no where to be found. Everyone turned to watch the new pair that had entered the room.

"Suzie Q!" Her parents exclaimed as they spotted the sleeping baby in her arms.

Her parents embraced her in a group hug, and she relished in their embrace. She wasn't sure how many more she would get after she revealed her secret. They let go of her and looked excitedly at the bundle in her arms.

"He's absolutely adorable, Susan!" Her mother said happily as she took the bundle from her daughter and into her own arms. "I wasn't too sure what he would look like considering your husband was the, well, The Missing Link! What did you guys name him?"

"Well, we haven't choose one yet, but we were thinking about Travis Todd..." Susan said nervously.

"Travis Todd Link." Her father said approvingly. "That's a wonderful name, but where is the new father?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Susan said as her eyes flicked to Dr. C standing next to her. "Wake him up."

Her parents looked at her with a confused, but gently woke up Travis without question. The baby slowly opened its amber eyes and giggled at them. They looked at the baby in confusion before they slowly looked back up at Dr. C. They stared at his eyes with slack-jaws then back at the babies.

"It would be Travis Todd Chamberlin or Murphy. We haven't decided which of our last names he would take." Susan said nervously.

"Madam, Sir." Dr. C cut in. "Please don't put any blame on Susan for this. It was my fault and I'm prepared to make up for it and take care of him."

"You better, Doc." Susan's mom snarled. "Or else I'll hunt you down and rip off your-"

"Calm down, honey." Mr. Murphy cut in. "If he says he will, I believe him. Besides, I'm sure they both have a perfectly good reason as to why this...happened."

"Thank you, Daddy." Susan said before hugging him.

She let go and turned to look at her mom who still held Travis. Her mom just stood there looking at Travis before he handed him back. Mrs. Murphy smiled at her daughter reassuringly.

"I trust you know what you're doing, Susan. I'm sure your father is right, and that you have your reasons, but you." She said before she turned to look at Dr. C with a pointed finger. "You better take good care of my child and grandchild. Or else."

"He's already been helping and supporting the child and me, Mom." Susan cut in. "He's a good man."

"Alright." Mrs. Murphy moved off the subject.

They all talked and laughed a little as they all cooed over Baby Travis. Even Monger made some silly faces for the kid. Little did they know, Link was watching them all from the hallway. He glared at how they acted as if nothing was wrong. He sulked away grumbling. It was all of them being distracted by all their own emotions that they would be oblivious to what was about to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love that I don't have school during the summer, but hate that I barely have any free time anyways. Luckily, I've been given up until Friday as a break, so I'll update as much as possible until then. So Enjoy! P.S. I/B is just short for Insecto/Butterflyosaurus. I got lazy and didn't want to type it all out.**

It had been a full month since the baby, now dubbed Travis Todd Chamberlin, had been born. Things were starting to get back into the swing of things. Link was now out of his cell more often, and Dr. C and Susan now had a full out plan of who was to watch Travis when. Dr. C and Susan might be back to chatting with each other, but Link was still giving them the cold shoulder. Dr. C would always try to request an audience with him, but was just waved off and ignored. Why was Dr. C being so persistent? Because he could hear Susan crying at night. She was devastated that Link would keep ignoring her like this. The only time he talked to her was when he said he wanted a divorce. It tore her apart and Dr. C couldn't stand to see her like this. Especially when it was all his fault. He just couldn't control himself. It was his friends wedding night, but he was sleeping with the bride. Dr. C knew he wouldn't be able to change what had happened, and part of him knew he wouldn't have wanted to. But seeing Susan so miserable was tearing him up, and he was going to fix things for her. Yet, Link was proving to be very stubborn and wouldn't listen to his pleads and explanations. Not that he could blame him. Dr. C sighed when he reached Link's room. Take #53. What? Could you blame him for keeping count?

"Who is it?" Link's gruff voice said. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Link, it's me." Dr. C replied to the closed door.

Dr. C felt his spirits rise when he heard shuffling around. Then a thought occurred to him. Link's cell was normally filled to the brim with water. Link had a button that allowed him to drain and refill his tank with water. When he was alone, it was normally filled. So why wasn't it this time? He didn't get much longer to mull over this newly discovered fact when Link's door opened. Dr. C had to take a slight step back. Link reeked of alcohol. He did normally did now a days, but it seemed a lot worse this time.

"What is it, Doc?" Link asked annoyed. "It better be important if you're interrupting me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt...whatever it is you're doing, Link, but you know why I'm here." Dr. C told him as his eyes involunteerily looked into Link's room. He couldn't help it. His quest to fill his curiosity and knowledge knew no bounds. He saw a shape moving in the darkness. "Link, what exactly are you doing?"

"None of your business, Doc!" Link snapped as he tried to block Dr. C's view. "You shouldn't be snooping in my room!"

Dr. C rolled his eyes and took another glance. His eyes adjusted a little to the darkness of the room, and was able to make out more of the figure. It was a human, and after a little he realized it was a _female _human. One who was missing a few pieces of clothing, he noted. He then looked back at Link to see he was slightly sweating, and his breathing seemed harder than usual. Dr. C's eyes widened and he looked between the two. He glared at Link and ripped him out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"What the hell, Link!?" He shouted at him. "What are you doing with that woman? Think of Susan!"

"I did!" Link snapped as he pushed Dr. C off of him. "In case you forgot, we're no longer married. I'm a bachelor and free to do what I want! Or _who _I want for that matter."

"You're a sick creature, Link. Susan still loves you! She wants to explain why things headed south between you two. She wants your support with Travis!" Dr. C told Link.

"Travis isn't my son. He's yours. You should be the one supporting her. Not me!" Link pointed out angrily.

"And I am, but she still wants your help. She wants to know that you still love her, Link!" Dr. C said with a more pleading tone. "She's not the only one. Link, I want your friendship back. What happened was a lapse in judgement, and neither I nor Susan meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did!" Link snapped. He pointed a finger at him. "And you can go tell Susan that I-"

Link was cut off by screaming. One that was all to familiar. They looked at each other before running in the direction it came from. They were running neck and neck when they arrived in what they believed to be where they heard the scream.

"Susan! Travis! Where are you?" Dr. C called as he looked around worriedly.

"Bye, Susan and Travis! Come back soon!" A voice in the next room called out.

It was unmistakably B.O.B. and they ran into the room and spotted B.O.B. waving at the ceiling like an idiot. Which he was.

"B.O.B! What happened to Susan and Travis?" Dr. C said as he shook B.O.B. "Where did they go?"

"This weird light-beam-thingy came down and took them up through the ceiling!" B.O.B. said innocently as he pointed up at where there was now a new whole in the roof.

It was circular shaped. A seemingly perfect circle cut right above their heads. They were able to see a metallic flying object through the hole. It was another U.F.O. It was very similar to Galaxhar's, but it seemed smaller in comparison. They were unable to make further observations when another light blinded them and they found themselves going through the ceiling and towards the U.F.O.

"By Hawkins' chair!" Dr. C exclaimed as they started entering the ship. "We're being abducted!"

"This just isn't my year, is it?" Link muttered as the U.F.O.'s hanger doors closed underneath them, and trapping them inside in the process. Dr. C, B.O.B., and Link looked around them when they felt a sudden drowsiness and they all fell unconscious. When they awoke they found they were all together in a cage. It's bars weren't normal, though. They were laser like and had a purplish glow. They saw Susan in the cage with them. She, too, had been knocked unconscious and was quietly lying on the floor. The three of them all rushed over to her. She was bruised and had a few cuts here and there on her face.

"My dear, are you alright?" Dr. C asked as he took her and lifted her up her upper half in his arms. Her head cradled in the crook of his arm.

Susan groggily woke up to see her friends around her and gave a weak smile. She started to sit up, but cringed in pain and grabbed onto her stomach. Dr. C gently lowered back onto his lap.

"Easy now." Dr. C commanded. "You're hurt and we don't know how bad the damage is. I'll need to do a quick check over to make sure nothing is too bad. While I do, please explain to us what happened. Where's Travis?"

"O-Okay." Susan managed as Dr. C began gently feeling and testing her boned and muscles. "I was just strolling in the facility with Travis in my arms when we spotted B.O.B. I was talking with him when next thing I know we're on the ship. Then some Galaxhar clones came out and took Travis. I tried to fight them, but the ship was too small to change into Ginormica. They were too much and I was knocked o-OW!"

Susan writhed in pain when Dr. C touched one of her ribs. He muttered something to her quietly. Too quiet for Link or B.O.B. to hear. She blushed slightly and nodded her consent. She turned to look at the other two monsters in the cage with them.

"G-Guys, I need you to turn around and face the other direction for a few moments." Susan told them as she refused to meet their questioning looks.

Without question, they nodded and turned around. Link was able to hear them whispering to each other and could only make out a few words. He heard "off", "clothes", "mine", and "take". Link frowned in confusion. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, and the curiosity was killing him. He knew he should respect their wishes, but then again, they didn't exactly respect him. He then heard a zipper being quietly undone and he knew he just had to see what was going on. He turned slightly around and his jaw went slack. Dr. C was slowly unzipping the front of Susan's jumpsuit while she blushed. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves, and let the top half slide off her. She was sitting there with her arms over chest and looking away from Dr. C. Link was slightly mad until he noticed why Dr. C made her take off the top part of her suit. Susan had a huge bruise mark on where her rib cage was. It was also bleeding really bad. He watched in utter shock as Dr. C then proceeded to take off his lab coat and rip it into shreds. He used the strips as bandages and wrapped it around her to stop the bleeding. Susan had to put her arms up for this part, and she and Dr. C blushed as he did it as quickly as possible. Finally, he tied a knot and helped Susan put the top half back on. He helped her up and whispered something else to her. She smiled and Link made out "Thank you" before Susan plated a kiss on Dr. C's cheek. Link felt a fire start burning in his chest.

"You two done, yet?" He snapped over his shoulder.

"Oh, um, yes." Susan said meekly. "It's fine now."

B.O.B. and Link turned all the way around. Link was very cross now, but said nothing. B.O.B. looked completely confused, but didn't say anything, surprisingly.

"We need to get Susan out of here." Dr. C concluded to them. "She's in no condition to try and save Travis with us. B.O.B., we need you to take Susan back, but be as gentle as possible. She's very hurt and until she can become Ginormica and let the Quantonium heal her, she's very fragile. Link and I will save Travis while-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Link interrupted. "First of all, how do you even plan on getting us out of here? Secondly, even if you did get us out, what makes you think I'd want to try and save the kid when I could be saving myself?"

"Link, he's a child!" Dr. C sputtered angrily.

"Yeah. Your child." Link spat back.

"He might be mine, but he's also Susan's. And if you care for her then and even the slightest bit for her now, you will help me save him." Dr. C said.

Link looked over to where Susan was silently pleading with him. Her blue eyes on the verge of tears. He sighed and looked away. He looked at Dr. C who was glaring at him. But there was also something else in his eyes. It was fear. He was afraid that Link would say no and that he would lose his son. Why should he care anyways? Dr. C and Susan had betrayed him. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel anything for Susan still. Yet, he didn't want to rescue the baby that ruined their marriage. He was conflicted. Finally, he looked Dr. C straight in the eye.

"Doc, I've made up my mind." Link started. "I'm going to-"

**What will Link do? Who abducted them? Is Galaxhar back since it was his clones? Or is it someone new? Will Doc and Link be able to cave Travis? And where's I/B? Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg...I'm dead if I'm caught on this computer. Literally, I could seriously be executed if I'm caught and they think I'm trading secrets. You better count yourselfs lucky that I'm frickin' risking my life here for this fucking story.**

"Doc, I'll help you." Link said, but seeing the ecstatic looks on Susan and Dr. C's faces he corrected himself. "But only for an hour and a half. And that's also if you can get us out of this cage."

Dr. C waved that part off dismissively as he started feeling around on the metal ground of their cage. He was frowning in concentration, and was quick to hush Susan when she tried asking what he was doing. Finally, he leapt up with a triumph look on his face. One that Link wanted to punch right off.

"Link, I need you to pull up this part of the paneling on the floor. Don't go to deep or else you'll completely fry the circuits." Dr. C explained.

Link just grunted and roughly pushed Dr. C to the side. The bug-headed scientist only stummbled backwards a little before he straightened himself. Just in time to duck from the oncoming scrap of metal that was heading straight for him. He threw a half-hearted glare at Link before he went to work on the newly revealed wires. Not long after, there was a buzzing sound as a number of the laser-like bars went away. They all exited through the new escape hatch. With the exception of B.O.B. He went through a few of the laser bars that were still there and formed himself back together.

"Heheheh." B.O.B. laughed when he was back in one piece. "That tickled."

"Alright, guys." Dr. C went on as he ignored B.O.B. playing with the lasers. "Link, put all you can into ripping up the flooring and creating a hole big enough for B.O.B. and Susan to fit through. Susan can find medical attention and send Insecto up. He'll be too big to get on, but we need him close by when we make our escape. Got it, guys?"

Everyone nodded and made room for Link to tear up the floor. When he thought the hole was big enough, he backed up so that Susan and B.O.B. could jump through. Yet, he was shocked when Susan threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Be safe." She whispered as she let go and moved towards Dr. C.

He was getting ready to say some cocky reply, but was stopped when Susan did the same for Dr. C. Only Dr. C's hug seemed a bit longer that his had. He watched in anger as Dr. C chuckled at her heart felt words.

"I will, my dear. You have no need to worry about me. You seem to forget nothing can crush a cockroach." Dr. C said when they were disentangled.

"Except me." Link growled as he walked forward and made more space between them.

Dr. C only chuckled nervously before clearing his throat to look at B.O.B.

"Alright, B.O.B., remember to be gentle. Susan is very hurt right now, and can't be jostled around. Go ahead and Link and I will see you shortly." Dr. C commanded.

B.O.B. smiled and swallowed Susan before he slipped into the hole and made the drop back through the hole in the roof of Area 5X. When they were sure Susan was safe, Link and Dr. C walked around in search of their new captors. They went down mazes until they finally heard voices. They quietly snuck around the corner and looked to see an alien that looked almost exactly like Galaxhar holding Travis.

"Look at you, young one." The alien said. "That vile looking, earth scum thought she could take something fear to me without consequences? Well, she was wrong! Not only have I taken her child-"

The alien suddenly turned around to point a remote at Link and Dr. C. He pressed a button on it and laughed as a new cage surrounded the two monsters.

"but I've also taken her friends!" The alien finished with Travis still in the hold of one of his tentacles. "You, guys, thought you could beat me? Ha! You were mistaken! I am not as weak or foolish as my father before me, so you'll have to do better than that!"

"Give me back my son!" Dr. C shouted.

The alien appeared confused and looked between Travis, Link, and Dr. C when sudden triumph lit up his face.

"This was better than I had originally planned! By taking this new earthling under my wing, I'm hurting _two _monsters instead of the original one with my revenge!" The alien cheered.

"Revenge!?" Link said bewildered. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Is it not obvious by now?" The alien said as he rolled his four eyes before glaring at them. "You killed my father! I am Galaxhar's son, Zalphar! Now, you will pay! I'm going to feed you to my pet Zanton!

* * *

Dr. C and Link were now in a box suspended by chains at the top of the space craft. Below, a strange cat-like creature with one eye and striped black and white fur was pacing beneath them. Its claws were shooting out and they scraped the floor as it walked. It seemed to taunt them as every fifteen minutes their cage lowered closer to the ground. Steadily getting cloer to the beast. It seemed hopeless and Dr. C knew it. He _felt _hopeless. He failed. He didn't rescue his son and was about to die with a monster who wanted to kill him himself. That's when Dr. C got an idea. Link couldn't escape either. Now was his chance.

"Link," Dr. C said as he got the other monster's attenetion. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's only fair you listen to why Susan and I went behind your back."

"That's the last thing I want to hear, Doc." Link growled.

"Seeing as we're probably about to die now, it probably will be." Dr. C retorted.

Link glared at him, but when the cage suddenly lowered some more and brought them closer to their doom, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He sighed. "Why did you rip myt heart out and tear it into a million fucking pieces, Doc. What's you big excuse?"

"It was the night of the wedding..."

**Gotta go. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got caught and they sent me back early... I guess I'm lucky that was the only thing they did . Anyway, I have a little bit of time now, so~ here ya go! Enjoy!**

_About a year ago, at Link and Susan's wedding_

It was the after party, and things were still going strong. In fact, it didn't seem as if it would slow down anytime soon. Yet, it wasn't every day that two of the five monsters that saved the world got married. The marriage of The Missing Link and Susan Murphy, now Susan Link, was getting a lot of coverage. Susan had wanted a quiet wedding, but Link insisted they let it be an open wedding so that anyone that wanted could come. People had come from all around the world at news. Men and women were crying at the loss of their chances with the two monsters, but still decided not to give up hope. The newly married couple had gotten separated by the crowd of fans, and Susan was desperately trying to find her new husband.

"Congrats!"

"I'm a huge fan, girl!"

"You're so luck to be marrying The Missing Link! Congrats!"

Susan nodded her thanks as she continued pushing through the crowd of people. She had gotten almost to the edge of the crowd when a man with dirty blonde hair blocked her path. He had piercing blue eyes that stared straight into hers.

"Hey, beautiful. You ready to go?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to find my husband." Susan said as she attempted to go around the man.

"Forget the fish." The man said as he blocked her path again. "Come with me and we'll live out the rest-"

"I believe the lady said she needed to go, sir." A British accented voice said behind the man.

They both looked to see none other than Dr. Cockroach standing behind him with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a glare. Susan smiled greatfully at him and quickly ran over to his side and hugged him and stayed clinging to his side.

"What's it to you? She's not your wife." The man accused.

"She's not yours, either. Good day, sir." Dr. Cockroach countered before quickly leading Susan away. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I'm fine, Doc. Thanks to you. You always seem to know when I need your assistance." Susan told him. She frowned in thought. "Although, you don't suppose you could help me find Link. We got separated."

"Of course, my dear! Anything to help. See that empty hill up there? Maybe we could spot him from up there." Dr. Cockroach pointed out as they began the climb.

They walked up the hill and started scanning the crowd. After a few minutes, Dr. C finally called out.

"There he is! See that little circle of people, my dear? He's the one in the middle of it all." Dr. C pointed toward him.

Susan beamed excitedly, but then frowned as she looked at the group of people circling Link. They were all very beautiful women about her age that were swooning around Link. Link was making no attempt to stop their swooning. In fact, he seemed to encourage it by flexing his muscles and doing different fighting moves. He tried to do a hand-stand, but he fell backwards onto his back. The women gasped and rushed and started to kiss his cheeks. Link just smiled and laughed as he watched them try for his lips. Susan watched by in anger and sorrow. She felt tears prick at her eyes, and hand placed on her shoulder. She looked to see Dr. Cockroach staring at her with a sympathetic smile.

"He means well, my dear." Dr. C tried to soothe her.

"Then why isn't he stopping them...it's our wedding day." Susan said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, now, my dear." Dr. C said as he wiped the tears away. "You mean the world to him...and me. My dear, you know I would never let anything happen to you. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you. Even if Link does mean it, I'd stand by you. I'll always be here for you, my dear."

Dr. C planted a small kiss on the top of her head and was about to pull away when he felt her grab his arms. He was shocked to feel her press her lips against his. He knew he should pull away, but was stopped when he felt her tongue slide across his lower lip. He froze and hesitantly opened his mouth. He felt her tongue explore the inside of his mouth and couldn't help the groan that escaped him. He started kissing her back when she suddenly pulled away.

"We shouldn't..."she started to say and Dr. C felt his hopes deflate. "Not right here. Follow me."

Dr. C felt his hopes go up again. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed the giantess. She was absolutely stunning. She was powerful, strong-willed, and smarter than she thought. They'd participated in...romantic embrace...once before. It was when he had finally found away to make her small. She had kissed him and things had snowballed from there. It seemed they were about to have a repeat of that as they entered the women's bathroom. It had an out-of-order sign on it and they rushed to the handy-capped stall. They went back to their kiss as Dr. C pushed her against the wall and leaned his body into hers.

* * *

When they had finished, they felt absolutely awful. What Link had done was nothing compared to what they'd done. They did their best to straighten up and appear normal. They said nothing as they walked back to the party. It was less crowded, but crowded enough for them to sneak in unnoticed. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Present day, Link and Dr. C trapped in the cage_

"That's pretty much the whole thing. I'm sorry, Link. I felt terrible and was very angry with myself. I couldn't believe I had went against you like that. I know you can't forgive me and I accept that. I just want you to know I'm sorry." Dr. C finished before adding. "As is Susan."

Link was silent. He was looking out the cage at the beast that was now barely 3 yards beneath them now. He kept his back to Dr. C and Dr. C took this as a bad sign. He sighed and rested his bug head in his hands.

"What's your name?" Link finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" Dr. C asked incredulously.

"What was your name before you became a monster?" Link asked again with a little irritation in his voice.

"Um...Dr. Charles Todd Chamberlin." Dr. C said nervously.

"I knew it." Link sighed. "She dreams about you."

"What?" Dr. C asked since he didn't fully understand what he was talking about.

"Susan dreams about you. I saw her say your name in her sleep. I didn't know who she was talking about since she'd never mentioned a Charles." Link turned around to look at him with sad eyes. "Turns out I did know him."

"S-She dreamt about me?" Dr. C asked with wide eyes. He noticed how down casted Link looked. "I'm sorry, Link. But she does love you. I know she does or else she wouldn't have married her."

"But she loves you, too..." Link sighed. "I just wish I could see her one more time."

Dr. C looked at his friend sorrowfully. That's when the cage clanged to the floor as the bars surrounding them collapsed. Leaving them wide open for the blood thirsty beast in front of them.


End file.
